Do you speak english ?
by Pikanox
Summary: Yoochun, jeune lycéen, a trouvé un petit boulot : professeur d'anglais particulier. Son premier élève se nomme Kim Junsu. YOOSU
1. Chapter 1

**J'en peux plus d'avoir tant d'idées mais ufffffaaaa xD lol enfin bref merci de toujours me lire et à tout ceux qui me commentent avec toujours autant d'ardeur ;) love you !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>Yoochun se tenait devant la porte d'entrée d'une jolie maison à l'ancienne, de belle taille, légèrement à l'écart du centre ville. Il était arrivé pile poil à l'heure qu'on lui avait donné, la ponctualité était toujours importante pour une première approche de boulot. Une hésitation de quelque secondes, une dernière vérification de sa tenue puis il appuya sur la sonnette. Une dame élégante vint lui ouvrir rapidement, un sourire maternel peint sur ses traits doux et encore beaux pour son âge.<p>

-Bonjour jeune homme, vous venez pour l'annonce ?

-Bonjour madame, oui effectivement je suis là pour ça, je vous ai téléphoné hier soir. Répondit-il en souriant et en se penchant légèrement.

Elle le fit entrer et l'amena au salon où il put s'asseoir alors qu'elle lui proposait un café ou un thé.

-Un café merci.

-Donc, vous pensez être fait pour ce petit boulot ? Au téléphone vous m'aviez dit avoir vécu aux États-Unis.

-Oui j'y ai vécu une dizaine d'années puis ma mère est revenu en Corée et m'a emmené avec elle. Je continue mes études dans un lycée coréen maintenant.

-Oh je vois oui votre niveau de langue doit être très bon. Une aide précieuse pour un futur métier, dire que maintenant il faut au moins être bilingue...voire trilingue si l'on peut. Je plains parfois mes enfants. Dit-elle dans un rire léger

Yoochun eut le bon ton de rougir face aux compliments de cette dame respectable et qui avait l'air de faire partie d'une classe sociale plus élevée que la sienne. Certains détails de l'intérieur cossu lui indiquaient sans peine que cette famille avait réussi bien que la sienne n'ait pas à être honteuse de ce côté-ci non plus.

-Mon fils a de très bonnes notes mais l'anglais lui fait défaut pour je ne sais quelle raison et malgré tous ses efforts donc j'ai pensé à des cours particuliers. Et je dois bien dire que je ne me sens pas capable de l'envoyer faire un stage linguistique.

-Je comprends votre sentiment, quitter sa famille ou même son pays sont des choses bien difficiles.

Elle lui apporta le café et s'en servit une tasse alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui. Il fit bonne figure même si un certain malaise le prit sous le regard profond de cette femme atypique. Elle avait l'air de sonder son âme afin de savoir s'il était le bon.

-Bon. Dans tous les cas rien ne m'empêche de vous laissez votre chance avec une période d'essai n'est-ce pas ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif.

-A vous de faire vos preuves jeune homme. On s'arrangera après pour les horaires, mon fils est dans sa chambre je vais l'appeler pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance et débuter le premier cours.

-Bien madame. Merci.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et sa voix s'éleva dans la cage d'escalier. Yoochun se leva, remettant ses habits en ordre et attendit quelque peu tendu. Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir et un jeune homme arriva, un grand sourire sur son visage enfantin.

-Bonjour je me nomme Kim Junsu. Enchanté de te connaître. Dit-il d'une voix guillerette et à toute allure.

Yoochun resta interdit quelques secondes puis un sourire charmeur vint ourler ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Junsu, je me nomme Park Yoochun. Ton peut-être futur professeur d'anglais à domicile.

Il avait été légèrement surpris car Junsu ne lui était pas inconnu, ils étaient dans le même lycée et le jeune homme ne passait pas inaperçu parmi ses camarades. Un drôle de hasard. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte que le jeune l'observait avec un regard étonné, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Tu vas bien ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui pardon je réfléchissais. Bon on s'y met ?

-Oui ! Euh tu préfères ma chambre pour être plus tranquille ou le salon ?

-Comme tu veux, je suis chez toi après tout. Je m'adapterais à ce qui te convient.

-Mm. Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants puis décida : Ma chambre, se sera mieux surtout vu mon niveau si ma famille m'entend je vais me faire charrier pendant un moment...surtout de la part de mon frère donc évitons les dégâts s'il te plait.

Un sourire piteux accompagna ses paroles alors qu'il le guidait à l'étage, jusqu'au fond du couloir. Yoochun entra alors dans une chambre spacieuse bien mieux rangée que la sienne, un grand lit trônait en plein milieu, un bureau se tenait contre le mur d'un côté, de l'autre se trouvait un immense placard qui allait du sol au plafond et prenait tout le mur. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et un air frais emplissait la pièce accompagné de rayons de soleil lumineux.

-C'est sympa ici.

-Merci. Euh attends je vais chercher une chaise dans la chambre à mon frère je reviens. Fais comme chez toi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mais vu la façon dont il s'y était pris l'objet eut du mal à passer la porte et le brun dû intervenir au risque de perdre son premier élève dans un inégal combat.

-Ouf, merci pour ton aide, elle pèse une tonne cette chaise.

-T'as juste pas les bras très musclés.

Une petite pique qu'il n'avait pu empêcher de sortir, trop d'automatismes et de cynisme...il n'aurait jamais dû surtout face à un inconnu qui pouvait très bien mal le prendre...

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai des bras puissants si tu savais.

...Ou tout bonnement répliquer avec ardeur et humour, partant avec lui dans son délire.

Ils rigolèrent pour s'arrêter à l'entente de talons dans l'escalier.

-Bon je crois qu'on devrait s'y mettre sinon ma mère risque de râler. S'excusa-t-il presque, une main passant dans ses cheveux châtains.

-Oui bien sur.

Ils s'installèrent donc au bureau, assis côte à côte leur genou se touchant alors que Yoochun avait déballé ses affaires. Un livre de débutant et un cahier.

-J'ai pas un niveau si horrible que ça quand même...enfin...

-Oh pas de souci je vais juste voir où tu en es et j'aviserai à partir de là. Le plus important comme partout c'est les bases donc on va commencer par là ça te va ?

-Oui mais pas la peine de poser la question tu sais. Rigola le jeune. Tu es le professeur et moi l'élève donc je me tais et t'écoutes sagement.

-D'accord. Sourit le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais été dans ce rôle.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges et de questions, le premier souci fut la prononciation désastreuse du cadet.

-Pardon...j'y arrive pas du tout...

-Ne t'excuse pas je suis là pour ça et toi aussi donc pas de panique on va reprendre tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dis moi « Je m'appelle Kim Junsu ».

-Mai nème isss Jonsu Kim.

-Mouais...alors déjà ta langue va falloir apprendre à la placer comme quand tu prononce le mot « the » tu vois comment fais ma langue ?

-Mm...

Junsu regardait attentivement même si un petit rougissement venait colorer ses joues. Yoochun se souvint d'un coup qu'il n'était plus aux USA et qu'ici certaines choses devaient faire plus bizarre que là-bas. Mais même s'il trouvait ça gênant ils devaient le faire tous les deux, c'est donc avec attention qu'il reprit ses explications en passant outre et finalement au bout d'une demi-heure d'entraînements, son élève réussit à prononcer plusieurs phrases simples dans un accent tout relatif mais fort compréhensible. Des petits exercices de grammaires suivirent avec plus ou moins de facilité.

-Bon je crois que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça va.

-Oui merci beaucoup tu as été super. Ton cours était génial et j'ai bien tout compris. S'enthousiasma son jeune élève avec un immense sourire.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'en bas alors que Yoochun disait au revoir à sa mère.

-Merci jeune homme, votre leçon s'est bien passée à ce que je vois je vous recontacterai pour que l'on fixe des horaires qui vous arrange tout deux, ainsi que pour vos honoraires.

-Merci madame, au revoir Junsu.

Le jeune lui fit un petit signe de main, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Son trajet de retour se fit dans la bonne humeur alors que Yoochun se remémorait sa première leçon d'anglais, cela promettait d'être intéressant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one :D enfin lol première rencontre faite que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Mouahahaha :)**

**Merci de me suivre encore et toujours ;)**

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>Yoochun se réveilla en vrac, les cheveux en bataille et l'air patibulaire. La couette gisait au sol, voilà donc pourquoi il avait eu froid cette nuit...on trouvait toujours une réponse à sa question décidément...Son réveil ne cessait de sonner inlassablement, lui remplissant la tête. Il se retint de le jeter contre le mur avec violence et en dernier recours, ayant déjà expérimenté la chose ainsi que les hurlements de sa mère...il n'était pas du matin ce n'était pas sa faute. Péniblement il se leva et sortit de son lit si chaud et si confortable malgré tout. Sa journée commençait par du sport si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Cool il avait besoin de se dépenser et de se fatiguer encore plus...il aimait le sport mais pas à 8h du mat'. Le programme de sa journée se déroula dans sa tête et un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres quand il pensa à la bouille de son jeune « élève » entrain d'essayer de prononcer des phrases en anglais. Pour un premier petit boulot qu'il faisait depuis maintenant un mois le constat était qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, il n'aurait pas penser que sa seconde langue lui servirait à ce point. Les notes de Junsu avaient augmenté ce qui prouvait son utilité et légalisé sa méthode parfois atypique de travail. Cela avait été un souvenir plutôt drôle en fait, surtout de son côté, quand pour mettre en pratique la langue apprise, il avait obligé son cadet a parlé uniquement en anglais dans un petit café. L'humour et les bourdes avaient été au rendez-vous et même si au début il avait quasiment paniqué voire avait tenté de fuir, la fin avait bien prouvé ses progrès et lui avait donné plus confiance en lui pour pouvoir oser s'exprimer en public. Il suffisait de le stimuler pour obtenir quelque chose, ou bien de carrément le pousser et l'obliger. Il avait été fier de lui à ce moment-là car Junsu aurait pu refuser tout bonnement mais il s'était malgré tout prêter au jeu. Une bonne expérience.<p>

Son portable se mit à vibrer sur la petite table basse, le sortant de ses pensées et son sourire s'accentua quand il vit celui qui lui avait envoyer le message. Junsu.

« Coucou monsieur le prof d'anglais, tu manges avec nous ce midi ? »

Il répondit aussitôt par l'affirmatif. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il avait intégré le groupe du jeune homme et qu'il trainait de plus en plus avec eux avec une joie grandissante, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé se mélanger et préférait rester tranquille loin du chahut des autres mais ceux-là étaient différents. Il était au moins sur de passer un bon déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Quand il arriva au lycée les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et les mains dans les poches, il fut repéré immédiatement par un jeune homme de sa taille, brun aux cheveux plutôt longs qui vint vers lui avec un empressement certain. Yoochun lui sourit, après tout il sortait avec lui depuis deux mois maintenant, Shin était japonais et ne passait qu'un an dans ce lycée coréen pour pouvoir se spécialiser dans la langue. Ils avaient sympathisé en peu de temps et étaient devenus amants.<p>

-Bonjour toi. Tu vas bien?

-Oui ça peu aller, mis à part mon emploi du temps et toi ? Réveil difficile ? T'as de jolies cernes.

Shin rigola légèrement en se frottant le dessous de l'œil et lui glissa à l'oreille malicieusement :

-Réveil moyen et nuit agité mais rien qu'un baiser de ta part m'illuminera la journée.

Ce sous-entendu qui n'en était pas un signifiait bien qu'il fallait qu'ils s'isolent pour mettre leur idée en pratique. Ils se sourirent et partirent sur le toit en discutant gaiement.

Junsu était arrivé en avance, il avait fait le trajet seul et de ne pas avoir pu parler à quelqu'un de certains petits soucis le stressait légèrement. Son contrôle d'anglais de 8h planait au-dessus de son ciel. Dès le matin c'était plutôt difficile voire carrément vache malgré ses nouvelles connaissances en la matière mais bon cela devait bien arrivé un jour...

Soudain tel un signe de la providence il aperçut Yoochun avec un garçon au loin et dans un élan de curiosité et de besoin d'aide il décida de les suivre. Il fallait que son professeur personnel lui explique un détail ou deux sur les verbes irréguliers et leur manière de se conjuguer, juste pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris. Et puis il avait envie de lui parler, son aîné savait le rassurer, sa voix l'apaisait. Il faillit les perdre au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il jouait aux agents secrets mais apparemment ils allaient vers le toit donc il ne se pressa plus, à partir de cet endroit il n'y avait plus qu'un chemin pour s'y rendre. Une fois arrivé il jeta un dernier regard sur l'heure, il lui restait vingt minutes. Doucement il entrouvrit la porte sans bruit, il sentit immédiatement l'air frais lui caresser le visage alors qu'il s'avançait dans la lumière du matin qui le fit cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Et là...une scène pour le moins hors normes se joua devant lui, il stoppa tout mouvement, éberlué, et sa respiration se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge. Yoochun était bien là, certes, dans les bras du garçon qui l'accompagnait et les deux s'embrassaient avec passion, leur corps collait l'un à l'autre. Il resta paralysé, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à se détourner de ce spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, son cerveau n'analysant pas la situation. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de secondes il les observait et passait ainsi pour un beau voyeur. Son portable sonna, brisant l'instant et le démasquant sous un hoquet apeuré.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda excédé le garçon inconnu en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Impossible d'avoir cinq minutes de tranquillité dans ce bahut...

Yoochun ne répondit pas tout en s'écartant brusquement, il vira au rouge alors que ses yeux exprimaient la gêne la plus totale, sa bouche tremblant légèrement. Leur regard se croisa, instant fugitif, et sans demander son reste Junsu partit en courant, avalé par les escaliers.

-Mais il est pas bien lui...

Shin continuait de râler contre ce perturbateur qui avait mis fin à un tel baiser, son caractère sans gêne refaisait surface. Les mœurs au Japon étaient bien différentes de celles de Corée, il ne voyait pas le mal ici, l'homosexualité étant plutôt bien perçue depuis quelques années. Son petit ami avait l'air ailleurs, le regard au sol, inquiet, ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, son cœur battait la chamade alors que les conséquences d'une telle révélation commençaient à se faire un bout de chemin dans son esprit perdu. Il était dans la merde...

* * *

><p>La matinée avait été longue et angoissante. Il n'était pas allé manger avec eux finalement, n'en ayant pas croisé un seul, préférant s'isoler sans pouvoir retourner chez lui, il n'aurait pas supporté les questions de sa mère et sa curiosité légendaire, n'ayant pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, la nausée lui venait par vagues, toute sa petite situation tombait à l'eau car ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents et de tout ceux sur qui ils pouvaient tomber cela avait été Junsu...pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Il avait pourtant répété à Shin qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se sache car il ne pensait pas être capable de s'assumer jusque-là pour le moment, mais bien sur il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude...Non ! Yoochun s'insulta mentalement. Il était injuste de mettre la faute sur lui, si Junsu les avait suivi c'était à cause de lui, uniquement lui et pas d'un autre...Assis à même le sol dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre un arbre noueux, la tête entre les mains il ne pouvait oublier le regard du jeune, la trahison s'était lu dans ses yeux en amandes si expressifs et la gêne avait suivi par une belle couleur rouge sur ses joues. Une attaque involontaire qu'il avait du mal à digérer, il était de notoriété publique que Junsu était hétérosexuel, ayant beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour mais si lui aussi avait pas mal de nanas qui lui courrait après il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était de l'autre bord, c'était sa vie privée mais là...son secret avait été pourfendu par l'une des seules personnes qu'il aurait aimé éviter pour un tel sujet.<p>

Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il avait été accepté par le groupe le plus populaire du lycée. Bien sur il s'en fichait de leur réputation, aimant tout simplement leur compagnie, être avec eux avait été un véritable bonheur pendant ce mois car ils étaient tous très gentils et l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais maintenant qu'il sortait de la norme...que Junsu savait...ils allaient certainement le rejeter comme dans son ancien lycée...

Une peur viscérale le prit, il ne voulait pas revivre cette partie enfouie de sa vie, les brimades voire les coups avaient été présents, la situation choquante et violente. Il ne tolérerait plus que cela se reproduise, pour rien au monde. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un blond apparut dans son champ de vision. Jaejoong. Il aurait voulu partir, s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais il fut incapable de bouger, pétrifié par son aîné qui marchait vers lui nonchalamment, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut toi ! Lança-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui en tailleur. Tu nous a fait faux bon pour le repas c'est pas gentil.

Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche asséchée alors le jeune brun se contenta de hocher la tête attendant la suite de la réprimande. Qui n'en était pas une.

-Chunnie ?

Un petit sourire imperceptible étira les lèvres du dit Chunnie, ce surnom affectueux était venu naturellement dans la bouche des ses camarades, eux aussi en ayant un chacun. Ils avaient décrété d'un commun accord qu'il devait en posséder un également et par ce fait ils l'intégraient au groupe.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pale. J'ai l'air bronzé à côté de toi là.

Cette petite pique fit rire le jeune homme qui ne pouvait résister à son ami plus de deux secondes.

-Mm.

-Mouais c'est pas très convaincant tout ça. Soupira le blond en se frottant la joue. Bon ok on va jouer franc jeu car c'est ce que je préfère tout comme toi. Donc oui, c'est bien ce que tu as l'air de craindre, Su' est venu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé sur le toit entre toi et...

-...Shin...

-Oh c'est un japonais ? Je vois, enfin bref juste pour te dire...

Devant sa légère hésitation, Yoochun ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés, son corps se raidissant, venait-il pour lui dire de ne plus s'approcher d'eux ?

-...Je comprends ta réaction et la sienne.

Quoi ?

Jae' rigola légèrement ayant capté son air fort intrigué.

-Écoute moi bien avec attention. Je sais qu'être homo à notre âge c'est sortir du rang donc loin d'être la chose la plus facile à vivre au quotidien et crois moi j'en connais un rayon dans le domaine.

-Quoi ?

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dire tout haut ce coup-ci. Impossible...Jae' ?

-Et oui Chunnie. Rigola l'aîné. Je suis gay également. Désolé si je te choque à t'en parler comme ça si soudainement mais bon en même temps j'allais pas aborder le sujet de but en blanc pendant nos repas ou nos sorties.

-Oui c'est vrai, excuse moi. Répondit le brun, penaud.

-Donc je te le confirme je suis de l'autre bord et je suis pas le seul dans notre charmant petit groupe.

-Qui ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander une nouvelle fois.

-Yunho. C'est mon petit ami depuis un long moment déjà.

Il y eut un blanc, le temps que l'information monte jusqu'à son cerveau atrophié. Et bien...pour une surprise...

-Je comprends mieux certaines allusions et regards...

-Et oui, j'imagine. Parfois on arrive pas à rester discret alors que j'arrête pas de lui dire d'attendre qu'on soit seuls, il est incorrigible.

Yoochun rigola devant l'image des deux jeunes hommes qui patientaient toute la journée pour un moment de tranquillité, chose quasi impossible dans un lycée...

-Donc...je ne vous dégoute pas ? Questionna-t-il timidement.

-Bien sur que non Chunnie, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout ça, c'est privé mais là je voyais bien qu'avec l'histoire de ce matin et ta réaction tu avais besoin d'avoir du soutien. Junsu ne sait pas que je suis venu te parler.

Il s'observèrent pendant une longue minute avant que le brun n'ose poser la question qui le taraudait le plus, Jaejoong souriait ne voulant pas le brusquer.

-Et...Junsu...il en pense quoi de tout ça ?

L'interrogation lui avait brulé la langue et son cœur battait la chamade à l'attente de la réponse.

-Bon je ne te cacherais pas qu'il est très surpris par cette révélation. Il a été choqué sur le moment car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais maintenant il est plus gêné de t'avoir dérangé qu'autre chose.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui je t'assure. Tu sais une chose qu'il faut que tu saches sur Su', si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué depuis bien sur. Jae' se permit un sourire chaleureux en voyant Yoochun pendu à ses lèvres. C'est que quand il s'attache à quelqu'un il se donne à 100%, en amour comme en amitié et on va dire que quand il nous a parlé de toi il était vraiment heureux, tu étais si gentil, si attentionné avec lui, je t'avoue qu'au début avant de te rencontrer on s'est méfié. Junsu peut être aussi très naïf ce qui le rend très facilement manipulable et trop vulnérable. Mais au bout de quelques temps on en est venu à la conclusion qu'il avait une fois encore raison tu es vraiment un mec bien.

-Merci. Répondit-il se sentant rougir.

-Il tient à toi vraiment, il s'attache vite peut-être mais pour ton cas je dois bien avouer que je suis dans la même situation. J'adore nos conversations, ça me manquerait si tu décidais de ne plus rester avec nous ce que personne ne souhaite d'ailleurs.

Jae' lui prit la main et se leva tout en l'obligeant à faire de même. Il la serra et se mit à marcher.

-En fait je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, tu restes. Point barre.

Yoochun laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement en le suivant docilement.

-Par contre je vais pas te cacher que Susu' à bouder contre toi pendant au moins une demi-heure.

-Ah bon ?

-Et oui, c'est vraiment un vilain garçon je te l'accorde, il fout la pagaille et ensuite c'est lui qui s'énerve.

Jae' parlait de lui comme une mère possessive ce qui accentua le sourire du brun alors qu'il continuait :

-Il ne comprenait pas que tu ne lui aies rien dit pour tes penchants mais comme je lui ai fait gentiment remarqué je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu lui en parler et pour quelles raisons en plus. Chacun sa vie privé après tout, pour moi il ne l'a pas su de suite non plus se sont des choses qui viennent petit à petit.

-Sauf avec moi...

-Ah ça. On va dire qu'il l'a découvert un peu abruptement mais bon maintenant c'est fait et personne ne regrette rien. Donc tout va bien.

Il lui fit un si beau sourire que Yoochun ne put résister à le lui rendre en serrant un peu plus fort cette main si chaude. Il avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir rencontré.

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent près du parc où ils aimaient manger des applaudissements se firent entendre avec force. Yunho et Changmin.<p>

-Je savais bien qu'il allait y arriver. Personne ne résiste à Jae'.

-Toi le premier hyung. Soupira le cadet.

-Au moins ça m'a évité de me tourner vers le porno n'est-ce pas Minnie ?

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai du tout !

Le jeune homme devint rouge pivoine alors que Yunho éclatait de rire face à sa mine défaite.

Yoochun était certes très heureux mais il attendait de voir la réaction de Junsu qui était assis légèrement à l'écart et l'observait en rougissant, ses mains fébriles tripotaient son portable.

-Vas le voir. Souffla le blond alors que lui même allait retrouver son petit ami.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour masquer sa gêne.

-Su'...

-Je suis désolé Chunnie. Sortit rapidement le jeune homme.

-Non c'est moi. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt, surpris par sa réaction.

Junsu fit non de la tête en se mettant face à lui. Il avait l'air décidé à lui dire quelque chose, son débit de parole accélérait peu à peu que les mots étaient prononcés.

-Non, non c'est moi, c'est entièrement ma faute. J'avais un contrôle d'anglais ce matin et j'étais stressé, quand je t'ai vu je me suis dis que tu pourrais me donner des conseils de dernières minutes. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je t'ai suivi, sans penser que tu voudrais peut-être ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes...je suis tellement désolé...en plus sur le toit je vous ai dérangé, je suis vraiment bon à rien, pardon, pardon, pard...

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire immédiatement alors qu'un rire se faisait entendre. Yoochun n'y croyait pas quel personnage intriguant décidément.

-T'es vraiment pas croyable toi. Sourit-il. Le sujet est clos je pense, ce n'est la faute de personne et j'aurais peut-être dû te parler de mes penchants pour qu'une telle situation ne se produise pas mais excuse moi aucun moment ne s'y prêtait vraiment tu sais. On a été aussi surpris l'un que l'autre ce matin mais maintenant tout va bien. J'espère que ton contrôle s'est bien passé mis à part tout ça.

-Oui j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Encore désolé Chunnie. Ton copain avait l'air bien énervé après moi...c'est pas la première fois que je le croise et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me regarde méchamment...

Il avait une mine peu assurée.

-Oh c'est rien n'y fais pas attention, il est assez caractériel quand il s'y met ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a déjà oublié et c'est son air naturel.

Ils rirent ensembles.

-On reste amis alors ? Questionna la voix fluette avec espoir.

-Bien sur Susu'.

Un grand sourire lui répondit alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. S'il fut surpris le brun ne le montra pas et accueillit avec joie ce corps chaud contre le sien, la bouille du jeune dans son cou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cette fic sera courte enfin j'espère j'ai pas de grands projets pour elle juste envie d'écrire cette situation et ce qui en découle. Cela devrait prendre en tout cinq voire six chapitres.**

**Merci de lire :)**

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>C'était la veille du 15 décembre, l'anniversaire de Junsu et de son frère Junho. Yoochun avait reçu une semaine plus tôt un carton d'invitation, qu'il avait gardé pour le souvenir et aussi pour sa décoration si originale et typiquement Junsu. Une soirée se ferait dans la luxueuse demeure des Kim à cette occasion. Il avait hâte d'y être, voilà quatre mois qu'il était dans ce groupe et environ trois mois que tout le monde savait pour son homosexualité et pourtant rien n'avait changé. On pouvait même dire que leurs relations entre tous s'étaient améliorées, le rendant quasiment euphorique. Étrange phénomène selon lui mais particulièrement appréciable, son sourire ne disparaissait plus depuis ce jour. C'était une belle revanche sur son passé et le jeune homme savourait chaque instant qui lui était offert en leur compagnie.<p>

-Su'...ne stresse pas voyons. Ce n'est qu'un oral pas la fin du monde.

Le jeune homme secouait la tête en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre alors que Yoochun l'observait assis sur le lit en tailleur.

-Mais Yoo'...tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? C'est un oral d'anglais ! C'est loin de n'être qu'un oral, mon dieu je vais me faire laminer par ma mère si je ramène une mauvaise note. J'y arriverais pas, en plus le prof qui me fait passer l'oral je le connais de réputation il est horrible avec les élèves, il veut t'enfoncer pas t'aider...

Deux creux d'inquiétude se dessinaient entre ses sourcils froncés, il était agité allant jusqu'à se ronger les ongles, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

-Su'...viens là.

Le voyant qui restait sourd à ses paroles, le jeune homme détendit son bras et l'attrapa par le poignet quand il passa à sa portée. Il l'assit à ses côtés puis il prit son visage en coupe, ses deux mains chaudes à plat sur ses joues. Il le fixa intensément.

-Tu vas y arriver. Dit-il avec conviction en détachant chaque mot. Je vais venir plus souvent cette semaine, tu as déjà ton thème donc on va bien bosser pour que tu sois calé dessus d'accord ? Si tu es bien entraîné il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne t'en sortes pas, qu'importe le caractère du mec il sera obligé de reconnaître tes connaissances.

Junsu resta muet pendant quelques secondes puis finalement opina du chef, les yeux en amandes grands ouverts et ses joues qui s'empourpraient peu à peu. Cette réaction arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. L'aîné le lâcha faisant mine de ne rien remarquer pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage et regarda sa montre.

-Zut faut que j'y aille. S'écria-t-il. Bon on se voit demain soir pour la fête.

-Ah oui ! Oui c'est vrai qu'on a pas école demain.

-T'es vraiment ailleurs toi.

Il rigola, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et prit son sac à la volée en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-A demain Susu'. Dors bien, repose toi car demain c'est la fête.

-Oui, toi aussi Chunnie. A demain.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et partit, cette soirée promettait d'être inoubliable.

* * *

><p>Le grand soir était arrivé. Yoochun errait depuis plus d'une heure dans sa chambre se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir porter. Fallait-il rester dans la sobriété ou faire plus sophistiqué que comme il s'habillait d'ordinaire ? Il pesta intérieurement contre ses soucis de fringues qui étaient plus digne des demoiselles que de lui. Mais il voulait être beau, enfin pas qu'il ne le soit pas en général, mais encore plus...enfin bref...<p>

-Bon optons pour quelque chose qui me ressemble...

Au final le jeune homme avait fini en tenue simple et décontractée, jeans et pull léger à col en V qui laissait apercevoir ses clavicules. Parfait, ça irait très bien. Un rapide tour à la salle de bains pour une noisette de gel dans ses mèches rebelles ainsi qu'un peu de parfum et le voilà qui partait à la hâte de déjà s'y trouver. Le cadeau bien au chaud dans sa poche lui faisait presque monter le rouge aux joues. Il allait devoir être juste tous les deux pour qu'il ose lui offrir sinon ça jaserait avec entrain pendant quelques temps...

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement dès qu'il eut sonné et la bouille heureuse de son ami lui apparut.

-Happy Birthday Susu'.

Junsu rigola, content.

-Merci beaucoup Yoo', encore de l'anglais il faut que je répète ?

Question rhétorique bien évidement et pourtant juste pour l'embêter et avec sérieux il acquiesça, croisant les bras il avait pris la pose du prof' attendant sa réponse. Pour démentir aussitôt après un essai approximatif de son élève qui éclata de rire devant sa bêtise.

-Bon on reverra ça au prochain cours, je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois petit chanceux.

Il l'attrapa par le cou tout sourire et bras dessus bras dessous ils allèrent au salon où déjà quelque invités étaient présents dont Jaejoong et Yunho. Un grand buffet bien garni avait pris une partie de la pièce, les meubles avaient été poussés ou carrément retirés pour un grand espace de danse au milieu, une bonne musique pulsait, il y avait déjà de l'ambiance. Yoochun avisa Junho et partit lui parler laissant Junsu s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants. La soirée passa rapidement entre les rires, les clameurs, les blagues et les cadeaux. Certains étaient sympa comme un ballon de foot voire des jeux vidéos, d'autres un peu plus incongrus, même très gênant, des potes à Junho offrirent aux deux frères une énorme boite de préservatifs avec pleins de choses qui allaient avec comme du lubrifiant. Un véritable arsenal. Personne ne put dire lequel était le plus rouge des deux. Yoochun rigolait tellement qu'il avait dû s'appuyer contre le mur, une fois le calme revenu il vit Junsu s'approcher de lui encore écarlate. Il le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Mon pauvre petit.

-J'y crois pas la honte...Chunnie...mais quelle honte...

-Les copains de ton frère sont surprenants, vraiment.

-Idiots je dirais plutôt, pourquoi moi aussi ? Ils avaient qu'à donner ça à Junho et m'oublier.

-Au moins maintenant tu es paré à toute occasion.

Son cadet secoua la tête dans son cou lui envoyant un frisson.

-Je pense pas, j'ai tout filé à mon frère il a tout mis dans sa chambre, mais bon je sais où il les planque, au cas où.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Je te le donnerai plus tard le mien. Susurra le brun à l'oreille du jeune homme qui s'écarta légèrement et l'observa curieux.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux voir ce que c'est Chunnie. Pas la peine d'attendre encore.

-Tu me fais un caprice ?

-C'est mon anniversaire j'ai tous les droits ce soir.

Ils rigolèrent et Yoochun capitula, il le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'étage afin d'être sur qu'ils seraient tranquilles. La chambre de Junsu était plongée dans le noir, la lumière leur agressa les yeux alors ils l'éteignirent, la lueur de la pleine lune à travers les vitres suffirait largement rendant la scène plus intime. Il prit une grande inspiration voyant qu'il n'avait plus d'issu possible et sortit son cadeau de sa poche. C'était un écrin de velours noir.

-Une bague ? Tu veux me demander en mariage ? C'est vrai que je suis l'homme parfait.

Le rire était joyeux et malgré le peu de luminosité l'aîné vit des rougeurs s'étaler sur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

-Idiot dans ce cas-là on devrait plutôt dire la femme parfaite tu sais. Bon donne moi ta main.

Avec une petite hésitation et une moue choquée face à la réplique, il s'exécuta. La main chaude de son ami lui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque et bientôt il sentit l'anneau passer à son doigt. Il lui allait parfaitement.

-En plus tu choisis le bon à ce que je vois.

Yoochun rigola.

-Oui comme moi. Joyeux anniversaire chérie.

Junsu bégaya un semblant de remerciement en lui envoyant un regard noir qui eut peu d'effet dans cette semi pénombre. Il inspecta plus attentivement le bijou en lui tournant le dos afin de masquer sa gêne et son émotion.

-Mais ? Mais c'est ? S'écria-t-il soudain.

-Et oui la même que la mienne, trait pour trait, celle que tu voulais presque me piquer tellement elle te plaisait. Elle a survécu jusqu'ici la chanceuse donc j'ai eu l'idée de t'en offrir une aussi.

Le ton était joyeux alors qu'il se plaçait face à lui pour rester sans voix. Des larmes perlaient aux yeux du jeune homme. Il resta interdit ne comprenant pas cette réaction.

-Ce n'était pas celle-là ? S'inquiéta-t-il pris d'un doute.

Un hochement de tête négatif et un sourire.

-C'est pas ça, je suis juste...très heureux. Merci beaucoup Chunnie c'était bien celle-là, ça a dû te couter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Rassuré, le dit Chunnie se permit un petit rire de soulagement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je suis content de voir ta réaction, ça vaut bien son prix.

Un cri de joie pur et le jeune homme lui sautait dans les bras les faisant tomber tous deux. Ils éclatèrent de rire serrés l'un contre l'autre assis au sol.

-Elle est vraiment belle c'est vrai, elle te va bien.

-Elle va mieux sur toi je trouve mais je dis pas non à l'avoir aussi.

-On dirait un couple.

Junsu ne répondit pas, le souffle de Yoochun lui chatouillait le front alors qu'il n'osait le regarder. Pour sa part le jeune homme sentait l'odeur si agréable du gel douche qui émanait de la peau à proximité, il huma l'air avec délice perdu dans ses pensées. Il réagit soudain à la vue d'un regard à la hauteur du sien. Junsu s'était légèrement relevé et leur visage n'était séparé que par un malheureux centimètre.

-Qu'est-ce...

Une paire de lèvres chaude entra en contact avec sa bouche répondant à sa demande. Il resta paralysé, les yeux ouverts ne sachant plus comment réagir alors que le furtif toucher disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Son cadet n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction, évitant son regard il se leva en hâte et partit en courant de la chambre le laissant planter là, figé dans le noir. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Quand son corps se remit en mouvement il descendit en hâte et le chercha du regard. Junsu discutait avec des copains de classe lui tournant le dos. Ok...bon comment il faisait lui ? S'il l'évitait la soirée allait se finir bien...surtout que le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dormir chez lui au cas où il force trop sur la bouteille. Et dans tous les cas sa propre maison était loin mine de rien. La fête commençait à ralentir, vers quatre heures du matin beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà partis et ça faisait deux heures qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact.

-Yoo' ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin ?

Jaejoong le regardait avec un air curieux, il devait tirer une tête certainement peu joyeuse.

-Oui oui t'inquiètes pas. Mentit-il, vainement en évitant de répondre à la seconde question.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Junsu ?

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine à cette phrase, il avait des pouvoirs extra-lucides ?

-...

Un bras passa autour de son cou :

-Allez dis moi, je vois bien que depuis que vous êtes redescendus il y a un souci.

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Quoi ? S'écria le blond en s'écartant pour l'observer. Wouahou il m'impressionne de plus en plus le petit, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il ose réellement passer à l'acte. Respect total.

Ce fut au tour de Yoochun d'être surpris.

-Pardon ?

-J'avais remarqué depuis un petit moment qu'il avait l'air de t'apprécier plus que de raison et on va dire que je lui ai fais subir un interrogatoire musclé entre quatre yeux il y a deux semaines. Même si Yunho n'était pas d'accord ça a payé. Hé hé.

-Le pauvre...Murmura le brun compatissant. Tu veux le traumatiser ?

Ils rirent.

-Mais non il est résistant contrairement à ce qu'on croit, et ma technique est juste imparable. Bon trêve de plaisanterie en fait il m'a annoncé sa décision de...tenter le coup avec toi.

Même si grâce à l'épisode du baiser il avait compris cela tout seul, il fut rassuré de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas tromper sur les sentiments de jeune homme. Bien que le doute, de toute façon, n'était plus permis depuis. Il se sentit pourtant obligé de demander :

-Mais ?...je pensais...il n'est pas hétéro ?

Un regard impénétrable lui répondit puis un sourire énigmatique.

-C'est ce que tout le monde pense mais lui seul décide avec qui il veut être, soit heureux Chunnie, tu as ma bénédiction et je peux t'assurer que tu vas faire des jaloux.

-Mais non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...que...

-Que ? Ne me dit pas qu'il ne t'attire pas, ça crève les yeux Chun'.

Yoochun semblait mal à l'aise face à ses paroles.

-J'ai déjà un copain...

-Et alors ?

Devant si peu de morale le brun crut que sa mâchoire ne se détache, Jaejoong était également à sa manière très surprenant.

-Choisis selon ton cœur je devrais dire. Mais en vous observant tous les deux ensembles on peut voir vers qui va ton choix Chunnie, n'en déplaise à ton petit ami actuel. Mais bon...le mieux serait d'aller parler de tout ça à Susu'.

-Oui s'il arrête de me fuir...

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la soirée est bientôt finie, on va tous partir, personnellement je vais chez Yunho et si je me souviens bien Junho va dormir chez quelqu'un aussi.

Le jeune homme réalisa donc qu'ils seraient seuls, avait-il tout prémédité ? Son indécision devait se lire sur son visage car une pression sur sa main le ramena à la réalité et les mots qui suivirent se firent un passage jusqu'à son cœur.

-Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Toute crainte s'envola instantanément, il le savait bien qu'il tenait à lui et cela suffit à lui redonnait le sourire. Tout se passerait bien. Il devait arrêter de se mentir à lui-même, depuis quelques temps c'était bien la bouille de Junsu qui lui apparaissait et non l'image de son petit ami. Son cœur avait donc choisi.


End file.
